No Digas Adiós
by D. Ledger
Summary: RK/Lavanda/LaYu. El principio siempre será la clara respuesta de su final.


Hola, ¿qué tal?

Bueno, pues antes que nada sólo quiero decir que me siento muy contenta de poder regresar a escribir. _Quiero_ creer que el tiempo que estuve alejada de FanFiction, me ayudó a mejorar. Pues, ahora realmente tengo las ideas bien planteadas sobre lo que quiero escribir. Espero lean y dejen algún review, ya que como entenderán la _inspiración_ necesita de _motivación._

Aclaraciones:

—Este FF es Lavi x Kanda, independientemente del inicio. La historia en sí, se centra es estos dos personajes.

—Los sucesos que abarque el trama de este FF son ficticios. Dará lugar a la historia, desde mi perspectiva emocional —_no hagan mucho caso de eso—._

**Disclaimer**: -Man no me pertenece, es de entera propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Todo esto realmente estaba confundiéndolo. Todos aquellos sentimientos que llegó a sentir en algún momento —y que todavía sentía— le asechaban sin piedad desde el instante que lo vio salir de aquel Hotel. En ese mismo momento, todos los buenos y malos recuerdos que tenía sobre ambos regresaron a él, haciéndole recordar todo el sufrimiento que por su culpa tuvo que soportar. Agradeció que en ese momento Allen hubiera aparecido sacándolo de su trance, sino hubiese estado en el suelo intentando calmar la presión en su pecho y las lágrimas que amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos. Al haberle sujeto su mano, fue capaz de verlo con tanto odio y desprecio como a todos aquellos que interferían en su camino. _Gran equivocación._

Habían logrado finalizar la misión con éxito más rápido de lo previsto, lo que significaba que podía darle la atención debida a su pareja. Decidieron que era el momento de darse un tiempo ahora que habían comenzado a andar. Allen se lo había propuesto y por supuesto no pudo negarse, después de todo era su oportunidad de demostrarle que sólo lo necesitaba a él para ser feliz. Pero, dado lo ocurrido, ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera así.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama después de que llegaron a la habitación del Hotel. Sentía su cabeza hecha un lío, ya no tenía ni idea sobre qué pensar o hacer, pero debía comportarse, de seguir así, Allen se preocuparía.

—Yuu... ¿sucede algo? —preguntó encarándolo, se incoó en el suelo, recargándose en su regazo— Has estado muy raro desde que regresamos de la plaza.

—No es nada —no vaciló con respecto a los brazos que el británico le ofrecía, sujetó su cintura pegándolo más a su cuerpo obligándole a sentarse sobre él; acto seguido, le besó los labios con ternura—. ¿Te apetece brindarme un poco de tiempo, Allen?

—Será un placer, Yuu —respondió con malicia.

Lo empujó levemente, los brazos inexpertos de Allen terminaron por rodear el cuello de Kanda una vez que terminaron por caer. Kanda delineaba su figura mientras recorría su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre, deteniéndose ahí para volver a subir. Jamás había llegado a más con Allen. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía, sabía de antemano que si llegase más lejos con él, terminaría por recordar a Lavi y eso era lo que quería evitar. Allen estaba de acuerdo, tenía en cuenta que Kanda aún tenía secuelas por lo que le había sucedido con Lavi y no había terminado de olvidarlo —aunque el japonés lo negara constantemente—. Pero estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Se lo había dicho a él, y aunque sabía que Kanda se esforzaba por corresponderle, aún le faltaba mucho para llegar a descubrir lo que el pelirrojo había logrado anteriormente.

Kanda decidió que era tiempo de tomar la iniciativa y fue a por su cuello. Poco a poco, con ambas manos fue retirando el saco y después la camisa, besándole primero detrás de la oreja mientras descendía poco a poco en sincronización con sus manos. Allen no podía evitar estar algo nervioso, aunque deseara que Kanda lo tomara jamás había bajado un poco más, fue en ese momento en que lo escuchó sollozar quedamente.

—Yuu, no lo hagas —susurró Allen, lo abrazó y besó su cabello. No quería que Kanda se tomara más molestias, no quería forzarlo a nada, no si él no quería. Kanda no se inmutó ni un poco, sólo se aferró más a su cuerpo.

—Él estaba ahí —respondió luego de unos segundos—, en la plaza.

—¿Él? ¿Te refieres a...?

—Sí, Lavi está aquí.

* * *

Habían terminado de empacar sus cosas luego de almorzar, Bookman había notado distanciamiento en Lavi —un poco más de lo normal—, lo que ciertamente le preocupaba un poco.

—Deak, es hora de irnos.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Ya voy.

—Estúpido aprendiz, estoy harto de verte así. Siempre tan distraído y poco atento a los detalles que deberías anotar en los registros. Vi los últimos que has hecho y les faltan algunos sucesos —hizo una breve pausa—, no es asunto mío lo que hayas pasado con aquel jovencito, pero no me gusta nada que involucres trabajo con enredos amorosos. Es por eso que...

—Un Bookman no necesita un corazón. Lo sé, esa estúpida frase ya me tiene hasta el cansancio. Sólo necesito un momento, por favor.

No había remedio alguno, Bookman decidió que era prudente dejarlo por un momento —ya después arreglaría cuentas con él por su tono tan maleducado al hablarle—, salió de la habitación tomando las maletas de ambos. Lavi en verdad agradeció ese momento. Sentía que su frustración había llegado al límite de la paranoia. Y ahora que sabía que Kanda estaba bien, y estaba tan cerca de él, no podía evitar sentir emoción, desamor, celos y _deseo_. Extrañaba su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus besos. Absolutamente todo. Estaba harto de negarlo, de reprimir sus sentimientos por culpa de esa absurda regla en su sucesión y de estar lejos de Kanda, ya no aguantó más. Abrió la ventana de la habitación, en ese momento no era importante el que estuviera en el séptimo piso, lo único que le importaba era salir y buscarlo, decirle todo lo que había pasado y lo mucho que lo había extrañado y ansiado verlo. Justo antes de salir por la ventana, recordó un pequeño inconveniente: Allen.

Chasqueó la lengua y sin importarle ya nada, saltó por la ventana.


End file.
